CHUPAM3 UN PI3
by Girl Perverse
Summary: Ahhh con q te gusta el sadomasoquismo, Cullen pues te vas a enterar  me dijo mientras me pellizcaba con fuerza un pezón poniéndome a un mas cachondo  Edd un friki y BElla rebelde   Nunca imagine que un chúpame un pie me fuera a hacer le hombre más feliz.


**Advertencia: **contenido sexual y vocabulario soez

**Declaración:** los nombres de los personajes, pertenecen a S.M, la historia es totalmente mía

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P**

**.**

**.**

**¡CHUPATE UN PIE!**

**EDWARD POV**

…**Agg…. C**omo odio a esa ¡Maldita mujer! No hay día de dios que no me levante con una gran erección a causa de esos malditos sueños húmedos con ella como protagonista, desde que ella piso Forks, no dejo de tener sueños húmedos con ella, con su Maldito cuerpo que es un monumento al pecado, con su Maldita boca que es la perdición hecha carne, con sus Malditos ojos que te hipnotizan y su Maldita voz que te llama como ninfa en busca de marineros y os preguntareis de quien estoy hablado, fácil de Isabella Swan, la hija rebelde del jefe de policía del pueblo

Desde hace un año que su madre la envió aquí con su ilustre padre, porque no podía soportar la conducta, rebelde de su pequeño angelito (nótese el sarcasmo) el cual parece más un demonio esperando el momento en que su cuerpo tenga que quemarse en las llamas del infierno y gracias a esa demoniaca mujer llevo un año, un largo año de mi vida, sufriendo viendo como mi amiguito me saluda cada, mañana, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo es que llevo un año enamorado de mi demonio personal Isabella Marie Swan y al parecer ella tiene una extraña fijación por mi manía de morderme el labio, todavía recuerdo su primer día de clase…

**FLASH BACK**

_Se podía decir que hoy era un día como cualquier otro, claro con una notable diferencia, la chica nueva, que a estas alturas de la tarde todavía no se había dignado a aparecer por la escuela _

_Todos cuando digo todos me refiero hasta a los docentes, hablaba de Isabella Swan la hija del Jefe de policía Charlie Swan, al parecer la joven tenía que haber llegado hoy como nueva integrante a nuestro cuerpo estudiantil, pero no había aparecido._

_Ya estábamos en la última clase del horario lectivo y la hija del Jefe todavía no daba señales de vida_

_El profesor de biología Jefferson Banner estaba explicándonos los procesos de la Mitosis, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe dejando la más hermosa, diosa del Olimpo a la vista de nosotros unos simple mortales _

_Hay recostada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona estaba ella, el amor de mi vida, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora sería capaz de lavarme la boca con lejía__*** (detergente de manchas o límpido)**__ por haber dicho alguna vez que el amor no existía._

_Todavía recargada en la puerta estaba ella, una mujer o mejor dicho una diosa de 1,65 de altura, largas piernas que tenia adornadas con unos Jeans azules, rotos por las rodillas y por la parte alta de sus muslos que dejaba a la vista su piel blanca y cremosa, traía unos tacones de infarto color rojos carmesí que hacía que sus piernas se vieran aun más largas y torneadas, seguí subiendo mi mirada para toparme como una muy bien definida cadera, una diminuta cintura y unos senos voluptuoso que estaban cubiertos por la fina tela de una blusa de cuellos V, corta pegada a su cuerpo color rojo carmesí ¡oh! Que daría por sé yo esa blusa, también una chaqueta de cuero negra._

_Deje de escanear su cuerpo para toparme con la cara de la mismísima afrodita y creo sin ganas de sonar osado, que era mucho más hermosa que la diosa del amor _

_Cara en forma de corazón, pómulos perfectos, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios carnoso, brillantes y pecaminoso que solo te llamaban para que te los devoraras y un mar profundo de color chocolate, ojos que te dejaban hipnotizado, cubierto por unas espesas pestañas y entornados por unas cejas, perfectas las cuales tenía arqueadas y por ultimo una larga y sexy cabellera color caoba _

_La pastosa voz de J. Banner me saco de mi escaneo…_

__Se puede saber ¿Por qué irrumpe en mi clase de esa manera? Y ¿Quién es usted señorita?_ le pregunto cuándo se recupero del Shock de estar viendo a una diosa del Olimpo_

_La chica se levanto de su cómoda postura para, mirara mejor a el profesor y así poder contestarle _

__Soy Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Jefe de policía Charlie Swan y la profesora Renne Dywer y la nueva alumna del instituto de Forks, Profesor _le dijo, con que esta era nuestra nueva compañera ¡oh! Iba a ser un año muy largo, que lastima que parezca una plástica o sea una_

__Llega usted 7 horas tarde Señorita Swan para ser su primer día de clase ¿no le parece? _le dijo el profesor_

__ ¡Oh! Buena eso fue un error de cálculo, señor _ le contesto ¿un error de cálculo? ¿Qué habrá querido decir? _

__ Bueno da igual tome asiento al lado del señor Cullen es el único que tenemos libre _le dijo, provocando que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que tenía miedo que me diera un infarto, ella iba a ser mi compañera de laboratorio por todo un año ..Bah… mejor no me hago ilusiones apenas sepa que soy un Friki y encima tímido, pide que la cambien de puesto, agache la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior, contenido las ganas de llorar, ¡Sí! Soy un puto llorón, me he enamorado de un imposible no puedo ser más patético _

_Sentí como la silla de mi lado se movía, y de inmediato me llego el olor mas maravilloso que eh sentido nunca Fresias y miel, así olía Mi amor _

__Hola, nena soy Mike Newton _escuche como se presentaba el idiota más grande del mundo, me mordí el labio con más fuerza, era obvio que ella saldría con ese tipo de hombres, no sé ni para que perdía mi tiempo pensando que ella alguna vez se podría fijar en alguien como yo_

__Chúpame un pie, Newton _le espeto, provocando que todos dejaran de hablar para girarse a verla, yo de inmediato alce la vista ella, acababa de decirle a __**Newton-que popular y Play Boy-soy**__ que le chupara un pie _

__Q…Q…U. _empezó a tartamudear Newton sin salir de su asombro al igual que todos_

__Que me chupes un pie _le volvió a repetir como si estuviera le estuviera hablando a un niño de 2 años, mis compañeros no pudieron contenerse más y rieron como locos hasta el profesor que intentaba, hacerles callar, yo seguía aturdido y fascinado, ella no era una plástica y lo acababa de probar mandando a volar a Newton._

_Me quede embobado viendo su hermoso rostro que ahora estaba surcado por una mueca de fastidio, al percatarse de mi mirada, se giro para verme y juro haberla escuchado Gemir, sus labios se entre abrieron y sus ojos antes chocolates ahora estaba negros y esos que reflejaban era… ¿deseo? No estás alucinando Edward me dije a mi mismo, al sentir su mirada felina solo pude morderme el labio con mayor fuerza._

__Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, puede ser muy peligroso para ti–me dijo mientras con su dedo índice soltaba la presión que yo estaba asiéndole a mi labio, su toque envió una descarga a todo mi cuerpo la cual acabo en mi miembro el cual pego un bote de excitación a su tacto _

_Y desde ese día mi vida ha sido una contaste tortura cada vez que tengo que ir a biología…_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y por donde iba ¡a ya! os preguntareis quien soy, soy un don nadie que tartamudea y se sonroja como un semáforo cada vez que ella esta cerca

Edward Anthony Cullen Platt o mejor conocido como el Friki de los ordenadores, no tengo el típico aspecto de Friki mas bien palabras textuales de las chicas del instituto _"estoy tan bueno que duele verme"_ y como os lo podéis imaginar soy un marginado, cuando se dieron cuenta que era un Friki me discriminaron, las personas no me hablan, bueno si no contamos a Newton que desde la llegada de Isabella aquí a Forks me mira como si quiera matarme y todavía no entiendo él ¿Por qué?

Bueno pero Friki o no soy feliz tengo a las personas que quiero conmigo, bueno a casi todas

Emmett y Alice, la Pixel o Pitonisa de feria como le decimos de cariño, bueno eso de pitonisa de feria no le gusta, pero que podemos hacer, siempre que dice algo ocurre y a veces da mucho miedo, ellos dos son mis hermanos mayores por unos meses, ellos son gemelos y bueno yo soy el que llego sin previo aviso, soy el niño que a la cigüeña le quedo sin entregar y lo dejo en el primer lugar que encontró, con mis hermanos estamos en el mismo curso, este es nuestro último año de instituto, mis hermanos tiene 18 años y yo 17 prospero a cumplir los 18

Jasper y Rosalie Halen las respetivas parejas de mis hermanos se mudaron desde Texas hace 3 años y desde ese entonces no, nos separamos y ahora de que os hablo ¡Ya se!

El instituto…

Tiene algo bueno dentro de lo que cabe, está dividido en 4 categorías sociales, y la última de ellas se invento hace poco

Los populares que están formado por; los indeseables de Michel Newton, Tyler Cowrd, Austin Law, James Bromw, Laurent Pierre, Tanya, Irina y Kate Delanie, hermanas Trillizas, ya los podéis imaginar si una rubia con silicona da miedo, 3 y enzima iguales da pánico ..Agg.. Bueno continuo también están Jessica y Lauren Stanley unas descerebradas, si mas que las otras estas son medio hermanas una larga historia de engaño y traición esta categoría es la de los descerebrados como los bautice la primera vez que los vi

La siguiente es la de los Hippies es un grupo bastante pequeño pero son muy amables, a pesar que se la pasan la mitad del tiempo en sus mundo de arcoíris y unicornios, esta compuesta por; Jacob, Rebecca y Brenda Black hermanos, Angela Webber y su novio Ben Cheby, Leah y Seth Clearwater hermanos, este último es un muy buen amigo mío y por ultimo Sam Uley y su novia Emmile a estos simplemente los llamo los Flower Power

Los siguientes en estas categorías somos nosotros los Cullen contando a los Halen, ¿por qué tenemos una categoría? Fácil porque según el cuerpo estudiantil, solo dejamos sentar en nuestra mesa y participar de nuestras conversaciones o bien a un Cullen o a la pareja de uno de ellos , así es como nos convertimos en una categoría distinta, según eh escuchados somos más populares que los populares …Bah.. Tonterías a las cuales nos les prestamos atención, somos felices así como estamos y no lo pensamos cambiar

La última categoría la cual hace poco es la Rebelde, que solo estaba formada por una persona Isabella, desde el día que llego se ha ganado esa etiqueta apulso, nadie, ni nada le dice como ni cuando tiene que hacer las cosas, absolutamente todo el instituto quiere o ser su amigo o salir con ella en el caso de los hombre y una que otra mujer que desde la llegada de Isabella se ha planteado su gusto sexual, ella no sale ni habla con nadie, a menos que quiera, nunca pero nunca le hables si ella no te ha hablado antes y eso lo han aprendido muy bien las personas de Forks, Isabella es una persona rebelde, mordaz y ególatra, ella no se mete contigo si tu no o has hecho nada antes, tienes mil sanciones por fumar en zonas escolares, por faltar a clases y por sus exquisitos comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces

_Edward _Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la chillona voz de mi hermano mayor llamarme, no me había dando cuanta que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ya solo faltaba 40 minutos para que empezaran las clases y yo todavía seguía en la cama, con mi amiguito mas despierto que nunca _Papa, si estas en la tercera planta, despierta a Edward que se nos hace tarde _escuche otra vez la voz de mi hermano

Me levante con pereza de la cama y alguna vez dije que mi vida es una Mierda ¿no diga no lo dije? Pues lo es

Junto en el momento que me ponía en pie y estiraba los brazos y mi torso, mi padre entro a mi habitación, siendo recibido por su hijo, el cual estaba mas duro que una roca

_ ¡Oh! Por todos los científicos del mundo, Esme ve corre nuestro pequeño Edward tiene una erección mañanera _grito mi padre a todo plumón, mientras yo me ponía rojo y me tapa mi problemita con uno de los cojines de mi cama

Carlisle Cullen mi padre, para ser un Medico reconocido, era todo menos una persona seria, ya sé de donde saco su vena payasa Emmett, intenté escabullirme al baño mientras mi padre salía al pasillo para gritar a mi madre que su pequeño tenía una erección ¿enserio? Qué clase de padres tengo

_ ¡Oh! No Jovencito, no te muevas ni un milímetro más_ me dijo mi padre volviéndose para vigilar que no me escapara

¿Podía ser esto más vergonzoso? …. **¡Sí! Podía**

En la puerta de mi habitación estaban, mis padres que me veían con caras de _"nos has dado el mejor regalo del mundo"_ mis hermanos, que intentaban no morir de la risa, mis amigos Rose y Jazz que me miraban con pena y a la vez burla y para terminar de agradecer lo maravillosa que es mi vida, también estaban los empleados de la casa, mirándome con cara realmente indescifrables

Vi a mi madre acercarse para arrebatarme el cojín que cubría, lo que ahora mismo era mi vergüenza, al ver sus intenciones corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieron y me encerré en el baño, escuchando como mis padres, me ordenaban que saliera y mis hermanos y amigos reían a mandíbula batiente

Lo único que pude gritar en ese momento fue…

**_TE ODIO, ISABELLA SWAN, TE ODIO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estábamos en la cafetería después de una mañana bastante agotadora, soportando las constantes burlas de mis hermanos y amigos por el incidente de la mañana

Mi mañana no podía ir peor, si el Karma existía, ya no me podría pasar nada malo ya me habían pasado, bastantes cosas malas

**1er:** me levanto duro por culpa de Isabella

**2do: **mi padre, me descubre y llama a toda la familia y hasta a los empleados de servicio para que vean que si hijo, esta excitado

**3er:** mis padres se enfadan por no haber mostrado mi erección a mi público amado **(nótese el sarcasmo)** y me quita mi amado volvo por un mes, según ellos porque no les deje hacerme una foto como mi primera erección ¡Ja! Si supiera que eh tenido erecciones desde los 13 años

**4rto:** mis hermanos y amigos llevan toda la mañana asiendo chistes estilo _"Eddy a madurado" "Eddy si te masturbas se te caerá la mano y te quedaras ciego"_ y no sé qué sarta de tonterías mas

Y **5to: **hoy tenemos una trabajo por parejas en la clases de biología y yo solo rogaba que no me tocara Isabella, ya sufría bastante no teniéndola cerca no quería ni imaginar que pararía si la tuviera, un día para mí solo …agg…

El descanso acabo y yo me puse en pie para dirigirme a mi clase favorita ¡Ya! Claro

Estaba saliendo cuando mi hermana me llamo

_Edd, tengo un presentimiento, prepárate se que te pasara algo bueno hoy _me dijo mientras se dirigía a el lado opuesto de mi aula, dejándome clavado en el suelo, la última vez que Alice me dijo que tenía un presentimiento, termine con nata montada hasta en el culo, por una estúpida broma de Emmett, sacudí mi cabeza desterrando cualquier pensamiento estúpido de mi cabeza, nada me iba a pasar lo sabia o más bien lo creía

**.**

**.**

Faltaba poco para que acabara la maldita clase de biología y poder salir corriendo de este maldito lugar, hoy estaba en serios problemas, desde que había entrado a clase Isabella no me quitaba los ojos de encima, lo cual provoco que mi amigo despertara de su sueño y yo intentara cubrirlo con mi mochila

El timbre …Gracias Zeus… cuando iba salir corriendo el profesor nos hablo

_Alumnos quiero que para mañana me traigas un trabajo hecho a mano, de la anatomía de la mujer y lo vais a hacer en pareja y no por elección trabajareis con vuestro compañero de pupitre _ termino y yo no pude más que maldecir, mi vida, maldecir al profesor y a la madre que pario la puta anatomía

_Bueno _Edward_, a qué hora, quieres que me pase por tu casa _me dijo Isabella acercando su cara a la mí para mirarme más fijamente, provocando que me pusiera nervioso y me sonrojara como una bombilla de navidad

_Bu…eno, Q…uu…e te...e pa...aa…rece a las 5 _le dije tartamudeando como un puto retrasado

_Me parecer excelente, tenemos una _cita_ –me dijo lo ultimo acercándose a mi oreja y mordiéndola provocando que se me erizara la pie _Adiós _Edward __me dijo saliendo del aula, esto tenía que ser un sueño, Isabella acababa de flirtear conmigo, ¡No! Definitivamente lo había malinterpretado, solo era amable ¡eso! amable

Me puse en pie cubriendo mi amiguito con mi mochila y saliendo prácticamente corriendo a el aparcamiento donde mis hermanos y los Halen me esperaban junto al Jeep de Emmett

No les salude siquiera, entre al coche de un salto, iba tan agitado que cualquiera pensaría que acababa de correrme una maratón ¡Umm! _Correrme_ que bien sonaba es… ¡Joder! Concéntrate Edward piensa en cosas tristes, me reprendí al ver el camino en que iban mis pensamientos

_Oh Eddy ¿por qué traías la mochila? en las manos _me pregunto Emmett cuando todos estuvieron dentro del coche ¡Maldito! El sabia que me pasaba, lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme y mirarlo como si le pudiera desintegrar

_oh, necesitas una novia, urgente Eddy o una prostituta da igual, pero no puedes estar caliente todo el día, se te terminara cayendo el pene por falta de uso _me dijo entre risas

Y aquí estaba yo dentro de un coche, escuchado como se burlaban de mi, los que se denominaban mis seres queridos …quiero morir…

**.**

**.**

Ya en casa me encerré en mi sala de música, la cual era solo mía, por suerte mis padres no estaba en casa, así que podía estar tranquilo hasta la cena, para que mi hermano les contara que me puse duro en el instituto, estaba sentado en el piano, matando el tiempo, a la espera que Isabella llegara que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta que no me tocaron el hombro, provocando que saltara del susto

_Maldi… _deje mi maldición a medias cuando subí la vitas y vi a mi demonio hecho pecado personal, parada enfrente de mi vistiendo una gabardina negra que le quedaba más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones azules eléctricos

Daba la impresión que no llevaba nada debajo de la ropa …Agg.. Piensa en otra cosa me reprendí al sentir como Edd Junior empezaba a saludar

_Siento a verte asustado, tus hermanos me trajeron aquí y me dijeron que me estabas esperando, no era mi intención sacarte un susto de muerte_ me dijo caminando hacia la puerta y poniéndole el seguro ¿pero qué hacia? Trague en grueso, para poder hablar y trate de ignorar su acción ¿Qué pretendía?

_No tranquila es que estaba distraído, no pasa nada, pero siéntate ponte cómoda _le dije con dificulta, al ver que se giraba y sus ojos oscurecían como cuando me pillaba mordiéndome el labio

_Bueno empecemos ¡ah! Por cierto tus hermanos me diguieron que volvían más tarde que se iba a Seattle_ ¡Joder! Estoy solo con ella en mi casa, malditos como me abandonan ahora

_Vale, bueno empecemos _le dije parándome de la banquilla de mi piano para ir al escritorio que tenia puesto en la sala de música

Pero no acabe de rodear mi piano cuando me quede en Shock…

Hay frente a mi estaba Isabella sin su gabardina, solo vistiendo, lencería de encaje azul eléctrico y unos tacones de aguja, una fantasía, para cualquiera

_I…s…abella ¿Qué haces? _logre preguntarles aduras pena al ver que se acercaba a mí, ya para estas alturas estaba Jodidamente duro

_Yo nada, como le trabajo es de la anatomía de una mujer, me pareció buena idea, venir en ropa interior, así podríamos estudiar las cosas de primera mano, ya sabes _me dijo pegando sus cuerpo al mío provocando que gimiera, al sentir sus pezones duros sobre mi pecho, esta estático, no sabía qué hacer, ¿esto era lo que parecía? ¿Isabella quería tener sexo conmigo?

¡Oh! Si era lo que pensaba y lo confirme cuando, subió una pierna y la enredo en mi cintura y restregó su cadera con la mía provocando que gimiera vergonzosamente

_Isabella… _no pude terminar de hablar porque fui acallado con el sabor más dulce del mundo sus labios, me beso con deseo, desesperación y hambre, tarde unos segundos en ver lo que sucedía y responder al beso con la mismo oh mas pasión que ella

La tome de la cadera con fuerza y ellas enredando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, provocando que nuestros sexos se tocaran y se nos escapara un par de gemidos

Nos gire y la monte en mi piano abriéndole las piernas para posicionarme entre ellas

Estaba duró como una piedra

La pegue mas a mí, presionando mi miembro en su centro, estaba tan cachondo que juraría poder oler la excitación de Isabella, a kilómetros

Empezó a mover su cadera así arriba y abajo, los roces cada vez se hacían más violentos ¡oh Joder me la quería follar hasta cansarme! Pero ¿no? Estoy en mi casa en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien y descubrirnos ...Bah… a tomar por culo, me voy a Follar a Isabella, aquí y ahora

Deje de besarla y baje mi boca a su cuello chupando y succionando como un animal, la pensaba marcar como mía, quiera que todos supieran que era mía, quites mis manos de su cadera para deslizar una de mis manos a su centro y rozar su entrada, con mis dedos estaba muy pero muy mojada de un tirón le arranque el tanga haciéndola gemir

_Si, así quiero que seas salvaje_ me dijo con voz ronca, restregándose contra mi mano, mientras me volvía a besar

Si quería que fuera un animal, lo seria…

Deje de besarla para poder denudarla en condiciones, le quite la última prenda de un tirón, provocando que sus senos saltaran como resortes, mientras ella así lo mismo con mi camisa y mis vaqueros dejándome solo en Bóxers y ella quedando completamente desnuda delante de mis ojos

…Mi Maldita Diosa Demoniaca…

Me acerque otra vez a ella pero esta vez pegando mi pene a su centro, caliente y húmedo

Isabella se removía sensualmente en mi erección mientras sus piernas que estaba enredas en mi cintura hacían más presión, atrayéndome hacia ella, asiendo que gruñera, como una bestia, fuera de control

…sabe cómo ponerme a mil la Maldita…

Agache mi cabeza y me metí uno de sus duro pezones a mi boca, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo mientras mis manos apretaban sus mulsos con fuerza

Los gemidos de Isabella cada vez eran más fuertes

_ ¿Cómo quieres que te Folle, Isabella?_ le pregunte, quería que me lo digiera, quería que suplicara, ella tiene que pagar estos meses donde yo eh tenido que sufrir, erecciones a diario

_Edward_ gimió y me atrajo así a ella, atacando mi cuello con besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, luego pego mas su centro a mi pene _Oh, Edward ugh, follame, follame como un maldito, animal_ suplico necesitada de mi polla, esto era lo que llevaba soñando desde que la conocí, por culpa de estas misma palabras me levantaba duro todas la mañanas

Sin más me quite bóxers, dejando libre a mi amigo

_Separa las piernas, Maldita _le sisee necesitaba que abrirá las piernas lo máximo que pudiera

_Ábremelas tu, Cullen _me dijo con Burla y recordé que no le gustaba que la mandaran

_Sera un placer, Isabella_ le dije abriéndole las piernas con brusquedad y posicionándome entre ellas, dejando a su centro en un mejor ángulo

Empecé a hacer círculos con mi pene en si hinchado clítoris, haciendo que gimiéramos al unisón por lo caliente de la sensación

_Sujétate_ le dije y sin previo aviso la penetre de una estocada fuerte y hasta el fondo.

Podía sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo, debía dejarle claro que yo era su dueño desde hoy y para siempre y no quería que nadie que no fuera yo la follar o besara

Comencé a embestirla duró, no lo hacía rápido pero mis embestidas eran fuerte, violentas y profundas, la estaba torturando, lo hacía para vengarme de los mese que estuve sufriendo, la estaba escuchando gemir de placer y eso me ponía mas cachondo y salvaje parecía un toro en plena monta

Salí de ella, le puse los pies sobre mi piano y para tener un mejor ángulo y volví a penetrarla salvajemente

Ganándome un grito ensordecedor

-OH ¡SI! EDWARD –me grito la Maldita

_ ¡Oh! Si Maldita, eres tan estrecha y húmeda _le dije entre Gruñidos ¡Maldita! Así le había puesto desde la primera vez que tuve un sueño pecaminoso con ella

Empecé a penétrala más rápido y fuerte casi violento, me sentía un violador, puse una de mis manos en sus cadera para ayudarla con el equilibrio

Guíe mis labios a su boca y la bese rudamente jalando su cabello hacia atrás mientras la penetraba furiosamente sobre mi piano, la estaba follando como un animal en celo y a ella le encantaba. Isabella aferro sus manos a mis hombros para poder sujetarse y no caer así atrás, por la fuerza de mis estocadas

Corté el beso y mordí un de sus pezones haciéndola gritar, baje una de mis manos a su coñito y empecé a masajear y pellizcar su clítoris

_ ¡Ahaaaa! Umm ¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! Más duro más _me grito enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros, asiendo que me doliera, pero no era un dolor para quejarse, era placentero muy placentero

De un momento a otro sentí como me golpeaba la cara, ¡me había abofeteado! Y me había encantado

_ ¡Umm! Si pégame, quiero que me pegues _le dije cogiéndola con fuerza de las caderas

_Ahhh con te gusta el sadomasoquismo, Cullen pues te vas a enterar_ me dijo mientras me pellizcaba con fuerza un pezón poniéndome a un mas cachondo

La embestí más duro si eso era posible y con una última estocada la sentí venirse.

_Oh si ahí, ahí mmmm ¡EDWARD! _gritó mi nombre y la sentí correrse duró, no pude aguantarlo más y me fui con ella gritando su nombre.

-OH ¡ISABELLA! – grite cayendo sobre ella, los dos estábamos sobre mi piano, nos quedamos un rato mas hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizo

Lentamente Salí de ella y me desplome sentándome en el suelo de mi sala de música

No me lo podía creer acababa de Follar con mi demonio maldito, con Isabella pero…

_ ¿y ahora qué? _le pregunte temeroso, yo estoy enamorado de ella y después de esto no tengo la fuerza mental ni física para dejarla ir

_ ¿y ahora que de qué? _me pregunto bajándose de mi piano y sentándose frente a mí con sus piernas abierta, poniéndolas en cada costado de mi cuerpo, dejándome ver su desnudes

_N…o…ooo _no pude decir nada porque las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, me mordí el labio y trague compulsivamente

Lo sabia ella no quería nada conmigo

Sentí como paso su mano por mi mejilla retirando una lágrima traicionera, pude ver como su rostro se crispaba de preocupación

_ ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada, Edward _me dijo

_ ¡Joder! Que te amo desde que entraste en mi clase con aires dominantes, te amo desde que ese día, me he pasado el resto de mis días como una roca después de hacer soñado contigo, te amo y ahora tu estas aquí, mirándome, si darme nada y yo estoy aquí dándote mi corazón y no sé qué ¿pasara ahora? _le dije sintiendo como mis lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos

_ ¿y qué crees que pasara ahora? _me pregunto mirándome ¿tiernamente? Nah imaginaciones mías, Isabella, no es tierna, es rebelde y fría

_No lo sé, ese es el problema _le dije agachando la cabeza, como animal herido

_ ¿Y qué quieres que pase? _me pregunto, pero que pretendía, se divertía torturándome

_ ¡quiero que me ames como yo a ti! ¡Quiero que sea mi novia, la madre de mis hijos, lo quiero todo y nada a la vez ¿serias mi novia? _dije preguntándole lo ultimo mientras levantaba mi cara para verla a los ojos

Pude ver arrogancia y egocentrismo en su mirada ¡lo sabia! Estoy Jodido ¡!

_Chúpame un pie _me dijo antes de lanzarse sobre mí y besarme de una forma cariñosa y ¿amorosa? Esto último no lo sé pero haría hasta lo imposible para saber si era cierto

Nunca imagine que un **chúpame un pie** me fuera a hacer le hombre más feliz del mundo…

**¿FIN?**

**JaJaJaJaJa ya sabéis vosotros decidís si es esto el fin o no**

**Espero que os haya juntado mi mini historia**

**Espero merecer vuestros reviews **

**Próximamente intentare subir el ultimo y cuando digo ultimo es ultimo capitulo de Soy Jodidamente Swan Bella Swan**

**Que mira que también era una mini historia y termine escribiendo 3 capítulos jajaja**

**Bueno Jodidamente gracias por leerme y espero Vuestros Reviews con si ¿queréis este fin o no? **

_Jodidamente os quiero Katiuska – Swan _


End file.
